Confessions
by NinjaChan97
Summary: Axel has been acting really weird lately. Can a certain blonde best friend of his take it much longer? Not a chance. Yaoi, sorta fluffy. Akuroku/Soku/Seiner/Clack
1. Sworn to Secrecy

**Warning: This is yaoi. Meaning boyxboy love. If you're homophobic please leave and never return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kingdom Hearts Series. All rights go to respected and amazingly gifted owners!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback. I appreciate it greatly!**

**Please enjoy the story~!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep!<span>_

I jumped up from my peaceful slumber at this atrocious sound coming from the night stand next to my bed in my, small, checkerboard covered room. I let out a yawn as I turn off my alarm clock, stretching my arms getting any unwanted kinks out.

I plop back down in my small twin sized bed. Being that it's Saturday, I don't really plan on doing much. '_Well, except for maybe going to see my boyfriend. Wait...boyfriend? Can I even call him that? Are we...at that stage?' _I question myself as I think about what had happened that previous night.

I remember it like it was yesterday...well...because it was yesterday. That was the day that my life changed forever. It's funny, actually. There are so many little surprises in this roller coaster we call life...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Roxas!"<p>

I hear the familiar voice call me from behind. I turn around as the tall, red headed, wildly spiked haired, best friend of mine calls me.

"Hey, Ax."

That's my nickname for him.

"What's up?"

I ask, quite curious as to why he ran all the way down the stairs to catch me before I left school – or excuse me, HELL.

"Oh...um...not much. It's just..."

I give him a questioning look as I watch his movements closely. He has all of his weight on one foot, the left to be exact, he's scratching the back of his flaming red head, while refusing to look me in the eyes. It's strange. He's never acted like this before.

It's almost as if...he's nervous. But...why? I ask myself as our eyes finally connect, but then, gone in a flash as he turns away.

"Axel? Are you alright?"

"Who? Me? Of course everything's alright, Roxy! Perfectly fine! Never been better!"

"Um...are you sure?"

I reach out to touch his shoulder, just trying to be friendly and reassuring. But, alas, that failed miserably. Axel jumped as I touched his shoulder. Something must really be bothering him.

_'I...I just wish he would tell me. We tell each other everything...'_

"Axel...What is it? Come on, just tell me..."

"Um...um...just...just...I...meet me at the park by my apartment at 5 o'clock!" He yelled at me as he ran out of hell. Fine, fine, fine. School.

As I walked out of school, I noticed that my cousin Sora, his boyfriend Riku, my brother Cloud, his boyfriend Zack, and Hayner, were all standing outside waiting on me.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the wait." I say with a sheepish smile on my face. I really didn't mean to keep them waiting.

"It's cool, Rox. We were just talking. So what took you so long?"

"Eh. Nothing much. Axel has just been acting really weird lately." I say, concern most likely in my voice, judging by the worried looks they gave me. Yet...I caught these almost...smirks...they gave each other. Do they know something I don't?

"Weird how?"

"Um...I don't know. He stopped me in the hall on my way out, and was trying to tell me something. But he just couldn't get it out. And...he seamed...almost...nervous."

"Hm."

"Yeah...um...Sora...would you by any chance, maybe know something I don't? Well, not just Sora. All of you. I saw those smirks and fake worried faces!"

"WHAT. No. Um...I...Why would I, Roxy? Heheh. Nope. Nothing to hide he-"

"Nope!" The whole group cut Sora's nervous rambling off.

"YEAH. What they said."

Sora says with a smile as big as the Cheshire cats plastered on his face.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, ya know, 'cause I COMPLETELY buy that."

I reply with sarcasm dripping off every word. As I walk off down the side walk headed towards my house.

"Few...he fell for-OUCH"

I hear Sora say from behind me as the group started following me and Sora got a lovely elbow in the rib. Courtesy of Hayner, Of course.

Sora wined some then hid in Riku's arms, which Riku didn't mind at all.

_'Oh couples these days. So mushy.' _

I watch Riku comfort Sora, and Zack sneaking an arm around my brother's waist as Cloud giggles and blushes.

Hayner, being the only single one there besides me, jogs to catch up with me. Leaving the other mushy couples to their mushiness. Well, he isn't really single. But he might as well be. We all hate his boyfriend. If you can even call him that. His name is Seifer.

Seifer the school bully, who doesn't treat Hayner right.

Oh, and did I mention that he just want's him for sex? And that he doesn't even call Hayner by his real name? Nope. In Seifer's mind Hayner's name is: Bitch.

But Hayner seams to be some what happy, and I don't really have the authority to tell him who to 'date' so...I try to ignore it as best I can.

"Jesus, must they be so mushy all the time?" Hayner complains as he walks beside me.

"They aren't mushy all the time. Think about it, they'll get in trouble during school, and Cloud can't act like that a home so..."

"Well, that's true. Man...when is he just going to tell your parents the truth, get disowned, and move in with Zack? It'd be far easier if he did! Not to mention he'd be so much happier."

"I suppose he would be. But it's just hard for Cloud. You know my parents have that image that he's the perfect child with the perfect grades and. I guess he's just afraid of disappointment."

I try and explain to Hayner, yet again.

"I know, I know. I guess...I just want them to be happy, and for your parents to stop being so fucking homophobic. I'm sorry for complaining, Roxas. I'll stop now."

He apologized and gave me a quick apologetic smirk.

"It's cool, Hay. I completely understand where you're coming from."

"So...what exactly did Axel say when he stopped you in the hall?"

_'Sly basterd.'_

I'm not going to get anything out of him so why bother?

"Well, he was so jumpy and nervous that he couldn't spit out whatever it was he wanted to say. So he just sort of yelled, 'Um...um...just...just...I...meet me at the park by my apartment at 5 o'clock!' at me."

I jump in front of Hayner, lowering my voice, acting nervous, and waving my arms around trying to impersonate Axel. Which made Hayner laugh.

"Hahahaha...I...I see...Well?" He asked me as he tried his best to stop laughing. Which I made terribly hard for him, due to fact that I was jumping around dancing and making funny faces at him.

"Well what?" I ask still continuing my actions.

"Well...Are you gonna go?"

"My best friend who obviously has something bothering him has asked my to hang out with him at the park. Why wouldn't I?"

Finally stopping my actions since Hayner punched me because I was being 'annoying' or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I never do.

"Hm? Oh...no reason. Just...curious. That's all."

_'This is so annoying!'_

"Come on, Hayner. What's up? You obviously know something I don't. You all do. What gives?" I ask. I'm getting pretty damn annoyed with all of this shit.

"Shhhhh!" Hayner 'shh-ed' me as he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me so that we where walking a good 10 feet in front of Zack, Cloud, Sora, and Riku.

"Good, they didn't hear. They're to busy being all mushy." Hayner said relived.

"hmmmmamahmhmhama!"

"Oh! Sorry."

He removes his hand from my mouth.

"What was that about!"

"Shhh! Come here."

He say's as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"You want to know what's up with Axel, right?"

"YES!"

"Well...listen pal. All I can really say is that Axel has something very important to tell you. I really wish I could tell you more. But, this is just something that Axel has to tell you on his own. I'm sorry, Rox."

I'm still pretty pissed that everyone seams to know whats up except me. But, it isn't really Hayner's fault. Axel must have sworn all of them to secrecy or something.

"It's cool. I understand, Hay. Thanks." I say, smiling, while holding out my fist.

"No problem, Rox." He smiles and fist pounds me.

From there we walked in silence until we got to the street that Cloud and I lived on, we said our goodbyes, Cloud and Zack exchanged a quick kiss and hug, I thanked Hayner again, and we went on to our own separate destinations.

* * *

><p>4:45pm<p>

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I yell as I head out the door. I ran out pretty fast, so no one had much time to question me on where I was going. Not even Cloud, the most nosiest brother in the world.

It was pretty nice out. It wasn't to cool, but not to warm either. There was a slight breeze. It was...just right. Pretty quiet, as well. I live in a small neighborhood so it's normal for me. I felt the wind rush by me as I skateboarded down the sidewalk headed to the park...

* * *

><p>5:05pm<p>

'Oh shit! I'm late!' I think as I skate faster and faster, trying to get there so Axel doesn't think I stood him up.

* * *

><p>5:10pm<p>

"I'm almost there!" I talk to myself as I round the corner. Finally. I made it. I look around trying to find Axel. 'It shouldn't be that hard, I mean he has some pretty interesting hair. AH! There he is!' I see Axel sitting on the swing set. The park isn't that crowded actually. Only a few people here and there. A couple of kids playing on the monkey bars. I notice as I head towards Axel.

"Hey, Axel! I'm really sorry I'm late. I was skating pretty slow and lost track of time." I apologize as I grab a seat next to him on the swing set. 'He must still be jumpy. He sort of jumped as I said 'Hey' to him. I didn't mean to scare him...' I think to myself as I swing myself slightly.

"Oh...hey. It's totally fine, Rox." He say's with that one-of-a-kind Axel smile rocking his face.

I smile up at him, due to the fact that he's much taller than me. Even when sitting down.

"You wanna push?" He asked me motioning towards the swing I was sitting on.

"Sure. I'd like that." I say smiling up at him some more. Why am I always so happy and smiley when I'm around him? Oh well...whatever.

He slightly blushes as he gets up to push me on the swing.

_'Looks like I might have made him embarrassed. Damn.'_

That's the last thing I wanted to do.

We sat their in silence. Him pushing me on the swing, as I scolded myself in my head. I really didn't mean to do that. It's just...he...makes me happy. I don't really know why, though. He just...does.

"Hey. Um, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Never better. I can't say the same for you, though..."

I say while I noticed that my feet have become very interesting, avoiding eye contact with Axel.

What are you talking about?"

He says as he gulped. Nervousness obvious in his tone.

I skid my feet on the ground, signaling that I wanted him to stop pushing me. So he did.

"It's just. You were obviously extremely nervous in the hall at school, and you couldn't spit out whatever it was you wanted to tell me. And now you're blushing simply because I keep smiling at you! I...I'm sorry that I keep smiling at you! I can't help it that you make me happy when I'm around you!"

"And...and I just don't know why you can't tell me what's the matter with you! I mean, we always tell each other everything, Axel! Well...just what is wrong with you?"

I yell at him letting all my emotions out as I am now standing in front of him, starring him directly in the eyes.

He just stood there. Stunned. I now noticed that I...I'm crying?

"Why the hell am I crying?"

I speak out loud as I try to calm myself down and wipe my tears away. I froze, as Axel slowly caressed my check trying to help me calm down.

"I'm sorry."

He let's out. So quiet that it's hardly even a whisper. Yet, I heard it. Loud and clear. I probably have some type of dumbfounded face on right now. But not for long. No. Because what does Axel do next?

* * *

><p><strong>Press that 'Next' button. You know you want to...<strong>


	2. The Explostion of Bottled Up Emotions

**Flashbacks Continue**

* * *

><p>I'm just standing there, dumbfounded. As Axel caresses my check trying to get me to clam down. I don't even know why I'm crying in the first place. Why in the hell is it always Axel who brings out all of these emotions I have? Even when I want them to stay bottled up inside.<p>

"Axel?"

It's my turn to be nervous. Just what is he doing? Is he...he can't be.

He slowly leans in. He's so close that I can feel his warm breath on my skin, and...he...he does it. He **kisses** me. Answering my previous question. Silencing me. Replacing my dumbfounded face with a now shocked one. I don't pull away or resist. Noticing this, Axel slowly licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gasp. He takes his opportunity and starts invading my mouth.

Attacking each and every part of my mouth with his tongue. Like trying to memorize each and every detail of something that you never want to forget.

Then he starts playing with my tongue. Twirling his around mine, inviting mine to come into his mouth, trying to coax me into this passionate thing we call a kiss. It's like he's raping my mouth or something. If their was such a thing as your mouth being a virgin, then Axel would be the one who took my mouth virginity.

And...and nothing has ever felt better. It's intoxicating. I...I want more. So, I start to kiss him back. I start to notice that I'm losing myself in this warm, passionate, cinnamon flavored kiss. Then he does something I'm not expecting. Not that I expected any of this. But...I really didn't expect him to do this. Or for it to feel so good at that. He...he licks the roof of my mouth. Making me shiver. Forget that losing myself stuff.

I'm gone.

We realize that we're losing our breath due to the fact we're stealing it from one another. So we part to get ever so much needed oxygen. Leaving a line of drool still connecting us.

Boy he's sure made a mess of me. I mean just look at me! I'm panting insanely and blushing like a mad person. He must have grabbed my head trying to deepen the kiss at some point because my hair feels different. I don't even want to know what my face looks like. I don't have much time to really processes any of this, though. Not that I really cared about my appearance right now anyways.

Because without saying a word, Axel grabs my wrist, sort of harshly, yet somehow still remaining as gentle as he always is with me. Dragging me away somewhere.

"Um...where are you taking me, Axel?"

"My apartment. It's starting to rain."

Just as he say's that. I feel something drop on my shoulder. Just like Axel said, it was indeed starting to rain. And before I knew it, it was pouring. We were getting absolutely soaked. So Axel, still holding my wrist, starts running, pulling me with him. I stop dead in my tracks bringing Axel to a stop as well.

"What's the matter?"

He shouts over the rain.

"Axel...I...I can't! My parents and Cloud will be worried! I told them I'd be back soon! I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

I yell over the rain to him as I try to pull away form his grasp.

But, he doesn't let go. Instead he pulls me towards the direction we were going before I stopped us. Which is going to lead us to his apartment I'm guessing.

"Everything will be fine, Roxas! Besides, my apartment is much closer than your house! You'll get sick or something!"

He yells to me as he pulls me towards the direction of his apartment.

"Besides...I don't want you to leave."

Because he's not really yelling anymore, any normal person probably wouldn't have heard that. But I did. For some reason, I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest.

_'Why does Axel do this to me?'_

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at what I'm guessing is Axel's apartment. I wouldn't really know since I've never been here before. You think I would since he's my best friend, though huh? Nope. I'm not allowed. My dumb homophobic parents have suspensions that Axel is gay. So they never let me go over. Now that I think about it...I guess they were right. But wait...doesn't that make me gay too? I mean I just...we just...and I lik-<p>

"You coming?" Axel yells down to me.

Snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that instead of taking the front entrance like normal people would do, we were taking the back entrance. Or that Axel had let go of my wrist, or that he had already climbed up the latter that led to the back door of his apartment. Okay, okay. You get the idea. I didn't notice a lot of things.

"Y-Yeah."

I say awkwardly as I climb up the latter. As I get to the top, Axel offers me his hand helping me up. So I took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He notices he hasn't let my hand go yet. He quickly snatches it away, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.

"U-uh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

I reassure him even though my face probably doesn't say the same. I'm blushing so bad that I can just feel how hot my face is.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Axel say's as he hands me a towel.<p>

I'm now in his bathroom about to take a shower. It's a pretty nice bathroom for an apartment. The walls are painted a light blue, the floors white tile, a white porcelain sink with a mirror above it, a white toilet right next to it to match, and a silver walk in shower right next to that.

"Um...if you'll just give me your clothes after you take them off, I'll wash them for you while you're in the shower. They probably won't be ready until tomorrow. But I could at least just put your boxers in the dryer then you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in."

He tells me as he sits the towel down on the toilet.

"Uh...you don't have to do that. It will take far to long for my clothes to get dr- wait...what? Tomorrow? You mean you think I'm spending the night?"

"Well, yeah. Roxas, it's raining cats and dogs outside! I'd really think it'd just be easier if you spent the night. Besides...I haven't really told you what I wanted to tell you yet. You...you can't just leave."

He stares down at his feet. While seaming sort of...sad. I really hate to see him like this. Where is that smile I love so much that is genuinely Axel's smile?

"L-Look Axel...I really wish I could stay. Really I do. It's just my parents and Cloud. They'll have a search party out or something. Besides...I-I'm pretty sure you've said all you've needed to say."

I blush and stare at anything except for those captivating green eyes.

"I don't want to hear shit about your parents, Roxas! They can go fuck themselves or something, and Cloud can go get fucked by Zack!"

I look at him, straight in the eyes. Stunned. I can't really believe he just said that. Then I finally process what he actually said, blush, and look away again. It looks as though as if he processed it to, because he did the same.

"I-I'm sorry, Roxas. I don't know what came over me. I just...don't want you to leave. Please?"

_'How can I say 'no' to that face'_

"It's okay, Axel. I-I'll stay."

He immediately brightens up, and gives me a big bear hug. At this point, I believe that this blush is permanent. Because I can't seam to get rid of it. It's not as bright as it was before though. Just a little pink.

Suddenly...there's this...this...itch...I-

"ACHOO!"

I can hear Axel giggle as he pulls back out of the hug. I immediately miss his arms around me.

"I'll just leave you to that shower. I really would prefer you to not get sick on my watch."

He winks at me, as I blush, yet again.

I grab one of the wash clothes that was sitting on the sink, quickly strip, and hop in the warmth of the shower that Axel offered me.

* * *

><p>As I hop out of the shower, I notice that my clothes are gone. All except for my black and white checker board boxers that have become dry, and a dark blue shirt with some random band on the front that seams oddly familiar.<p>

_'Axel.'_

I dry off and put the clothes given to me on.

I walk out of Axel's bathroom, fully clothed, with a towel over my head trying to dry my hair. I look around Axel's apartment wondering where Axel is. I look to my left and I see a small living room with a couch, coffee table, TV, and to many game systems and video games to count. Straight ahead, I see a small kitchen, with all the works, and a small kitchen table and chairs to left of it. There, I notice is where the front door is. I look even farther to my left and I see the room I first walked into as I came into Axel's apartment. I'm guessing it's Axel's bed room. I walk in, still looking for Axel. But no one is in his small, red painted, bedroom except for me.

"Oh there you are, Rox! Have a nice shower?"

I turn around and see that Axel had walked out of a room that was down a hall that was right next to thebathroom that I hadn't noticed before.

_'Must be where the laundry room is.'_

"Uh...yeah. It was nice."

I beam up at him.

"That's good. Well, I'm just gonna go get a shower myself. Make yourself at home. Oh! And I almost forgot! Your clothes are in the wash."

He tells me as he turns around heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Roxy."

He gives me another wink, while he quickly shuts the door behind him. I turn around. Examining his room. The walls are painted red like I previously mentioned, with black carpets, a small closet to the right of the room, a bed in the middle of the room with black blankets, sheets, and pillow cases to match. A nightstand on the right side of the bed, and a desk filled with school books and papers to the left of the room.

I plop down on Axel's bed, noticing that I'm quite tired from previous...events. I hear the water turn on in the bathroom as I start to lose myself, letting sleep take over and engulf my body and mind like a flame.


End file.
